An adventure in Middle Earth with my sister
by Mlesk
Summary: The war is coming and the free peoples of the Middle Earth are trapped, the end is near. And at that moment that something not even Sauron is prepared happens. A brother who steals the power of the ringwraiths and his siste wake on Middle Earth? Why and how? Does the story continued the same or these events will lead to the triumph of the shadows?
1. Chapter 1- A weird day

_**A/N -**_

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and then wish you would help me to improve with the critical (but please go easy with me and since it's my first fanfic). **

**The idea of someone who knows the story appear in the Middle Earth has already been used several times by what I saw and I liked it a lot so I tried to do mine as a hobby. If you likes the idea and think that it is worth continuing let me know! **  
><strong>Please review, it will make my day!<strong>

**Thank you for your attention.**

_**Chapter 1 - A weird day :**_

**_MARCUS POV :_**

And I thought the day could not get any worse.

Now me and my sister Ellen were surrounded by four men dressed in black who were like something out of a movie in a forest in the middle of who knows where, and did not seem very 'friendly'. To make matters worse they were using swords and from what I noticed they seemed very, very realistic.

How I arrived at this point? How did I get here? A few hours ago I was in my room playing on my computer and my sister was arguing with someone on the phone. All normal, until out of nowhere there was a deafening noise behind me, when I tried to turn me just saw a flash of light as the last thing I remember was my cry.

I was dead, or at least I felt it. Every part of my body ached, and I seemed to be lying outdoors because I felt the wind on my face. I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see anything but.

I was in the middle of a field, a very large field. How did I get here? I looked around for answers and saw that there was a dirt road that went straight to a forest. How did I get here asked me again? Where is my family?

I started walking towards the forest, for the other direction of the road seemed to lead nowhere. I was slow because I was still feeling pain in all imaginable places. But apparently beyond some scrapes and bruises I was fine.

I hope I find a home soon, my mind was all lost still trying to understand what was happening but I knew I had to find someone fast, would soon be night and did not want to stay alone at night in the middle of a forest.

After what seemed a lifetime walking got a little stream that cut the road, seemed to be quite shallow and clean then after a few sips it seemed the best thing in the world was I noticed my thirst and hunger. I kept walking when I heard a noise in the bushes beside me and froze.

It was my sister.

"Ellen" I screamed.

"Marcus ! You are alive! "She yelled coming towards me hugging me.

"Do not squeeze me so much, I am half-broken here," I said while laughing.

"Where are we?" She asked me.

"I half expected you to have the answer." Looking at her I saw that she was better than me at least. She was always beautiful with its 1.70 tall, blond hair and green eyes like mine but would never reveal to her this is not the day of my death, she was no longer unbearable sometimes and I would not give more thought ideas. Despite some small cuts she was okay.

It was night but it was a full moon so there was light at least. We were trying to find somewhere to rest and find out what was going on, found a decent clearing and sat leaning against a large tree as we talked. I discovered that she knew as much as I about what was happening and that she had agreed to a short time when she heard me through there and was waiting behind the noise that someone thought to ask for help.

After putting the conversation on the day I noticed it was starting to cool down very fast. I thought something was not right and immediately noticed the irony, something was not right all day. The temperature now seemed negative, Ellen was shaking and I was almost there too. A mist began to form and now we were getting scared. When four outputs figures appeared from the shadows through the trees all my thoughts were running on out of here with my sister but my legs would not move.

Slowly they drew closer, Ellen was also paralyzed and neither seemed to speak. Figures stopped a few feet in the middle and was getting closer. I was terrified there was something familiar about them but was unable to think much about it, the only thing I wanted was to run.

The figure stopped or one meter in and screamed. A terrifying scream, my blood froze and I knew this was my end. Ellen fell to the floor behind terrified me, and I saw no action while the figure raised his sword to finish me.

I closed my eyes when the sword came down towards my head and I heard Ellen scream my name.


	2. Chapter 2- From bad to worse

**A/N : Hey!**

**Hello everyone, thank you for the favorite (**LovelyBoA and HardyxLover) **that means a lot to me! **

**I'll always try to post new chapters as fast as possible, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could analyze the story and tell me what you are thinking! **  
><strong>If I notice more people enjoying the story I'll increase the size of each chapter! <strong>  
><strong>Do not hesitate to send me messages I will respond to everyone who wants to talk to me happy! <strong>  
><strong>Again thank you and enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 2-** **From bad to worse :**

_**Ellen POV:**_

What's happening! I can not move, my legs are frozen. I was panicking, the figures in black were terrifying, there was something wrong with them I was sure.

When she let that monstrous scream I knew we were dead, and I saw helplessly as she lifted the sword in front of my brother.

It was the end.

"Marcus" I yell when the sword came down.

So instead of seeing the death of my brother in shock I saw the figure of black fall back when something hit her chest. Was a black arrow and the center of the figure. I was confused trying to understand what had happened when the chaos began.

The figure stood up and shouted followed by the other and started to come towards us running. They wanted revenge, from whom had shot it, though I could not see where the arrows came they did not stop.

Several other arrows passed me toward the figures although some would hit seemed to have no effect on them. The rain of arrows kept pushing backwards, the one that was in the middle realized that would never reach us and gave a cry of rage and turned. Now the others were retreating, running in the opposite direction the arrows, while frozen I just watched it all happen without being able to even scream.

I looked at my brother and he was looking at me, I thought we are saved.

Then it happened.

Before finally fleeing the figure turned and threw something towards the mine. Seemed in slow motion, whatever she has thrown was coming in my direction, I had no time to dodge so I saw in terror when my brother jumped in front of me and I screamed.

_**Marcus POV:**_

When I opened my eyes I could not believe what I saw, the black figure was on the ground with an arrow in the chest. Then something else amazing happened, she stood up and along with the other came right back up again.

At that moment the chaos began, arrows pass me to lodge in the figures, as they did not die ? What they were ? From where came these arrows? My mind buzzed with questions but it was not the time.

Then they began to flee, finally I could move up and looked around, I thought finally saved. When I looked at my sister saw the relief in her eyes, and then panic.

I looked where she was upset and I noticed the figure had thrown something in her direction, I reacted without thinking. Jumped between her and the object. Then I felt the object hit me on my chest pain was excruciating when I looked at my chest he saw was red. That was not good, I could not die here, not yet.

Ellen heard scream my name and I felt cold, felt like my blood was freezing. I looked up and met her eyes, she was crying but I could not understand what she was talking, I think she was trying to take the knife from my chest without effect, the pain started to go numb, everything seemed to be getting dark slowly.

I did not want to die yet.

Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3- I face the eye

**Chapter 3- I face the eye**

**A/N:**

**Hello people! This is a lot bigger than the other chapter and I intend to increase even more! Somewhere around 3000 words per chapter.**

**As always thank you for your attention! And please if you like follow and analyze!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer these characters and the world that the story takes place are not mine! **  
><strong>This story made just for fun and without any financial purpose.<strong>

**Marcus POV:**

Darkness surrounded me, I could not feel, not even open my eyes, all I could manage do was listen. I thought I was dead, the knife had hit me, this was the end. Who would take care of my sister now? Thoughts shuffled in my mind, I was sorry to have gone too soon, all was a chaos in my brain.

Then a light blinded me, I was lying on a bed and a man was on my side. His gaze was penetrating, looked into my soul and know that everything I had done in life as if reading a book. But it also looked like someone wise and noble, I was intimidated by his presence but he said nothing. I felt a huge pain in the place where the knife was and then darkness swallowed me again.

**Ellen POV:**

He was dying in my arms and I could do nothing about. Why you did it I thought, as I cried, Marcus was dying in my arms, I was so distracted for the rest I did not notice when a man came beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Lady please let me help them," he said.

I turned and looked at the man, at the same time I lost the air, his face was hard as if he had gone through years of difficulty, but at the same time I saw his sympathy for us, he was tall, black hair and gray eyes. He was strong and it seemed that was an aura of power around him.

After leaving my shock I let the man get close and look at my brother, I saw the seriousness of the situation in his face, he called someone else at that moment and then I noticed other people around me. 6 in total were all dressed in green covers and shabby clothes, all used bows and swords were fastened to the waist, like something out of a fantasy movie like those dark figures.

He turned to me and said.

"Do not lose hope lady, we'll take you to Imlandris, there the lord Elrond may have a chance to save him, the city is within a day's distance from here."

"Who are you, I asked? Who were these monsters? Where am I? "I said desperately.

"My lady I know you have many questions but I believe not have the answers you seek. But I can tell you this, my name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I'll help how it can. "When saying that the men behind him seemed surprised as if he had said something dangerous.

"My lord, why you revealed his identity to her? She could be a spy of Mordor. "One man said.

"Arwend be silent, I can see that they are lost and almost died for the black riders. No they are not spies, I know that, treat the man and prepare to leave immediately or he will not survive. "

"What's your name lady? And the man accompanying you? "He asked gently.

"My name is Ellen and this is my brother Marcus." I said weakly.

"Um, your names are different from anything I've heard before, come with me, please save your questions for later, let us help them and maybe Mr. Elrond in Imlandris can answer them."

I did not have much choice, stay and my brother die or follow them, then I joined the horse Aragorn and his men have managed to set up my brother, now he was not bleeding, although none have tried to take the knife when asked why to Aragorn he just said. "That and a Morgul knife, if I try to take it will die and become a servant of the Wraith."

So we were riding all night fast, a few words were said and my mind was just thinking if my brother would survive. He it was a skinny nerd, liked to stay on the computer what to do sports, bookshelf room had only two things, games and books. He was a little shorter than Aragorn, his hair was brown, blue eyes, that he had inherited from our mother, something I really wanted. He was always good to me, it was not yet time for him to die, I would not accept it.

After a day of traveling we arrived at Imlandris, I missed the air when I finally saw the city. She was beautiful, incredible, impossible to exist I thought I must be dreaming. The city was protected by a river, we crossed the narrow bridge, the buildings seemed to make impossible curves, it was beautiful, I was watching something out of a fantasy book, I was speechless.

We entered the city without problems and then when I thought it could not be more surprised I saw an elf.

"Aragorn what brings you back so soon!" The elf asked, and then he saw me and I watched the confusion on his face.

"Ellandan, an unexpected arose, please call your father quickly. We have a wounded with a Morgul "knife man He spoke and the elf noticing the tone of urgency in his voice rushes out into the big house.

"Lady I'm going to ask that lead to a room, you must be exhausted and I swear that his brother is in good hands, so I'll call it, then rest for now."

He asked for help in an elf who smiled at me and said. "My name and Ilivan, come with me I'll take her to a room where you can take a shower and rest, you look exhausted"

"Thank you." I managed to say, finally I felt the fatigue of the last two days became clear.

I still had no idea what was going on but I think my mind unable to find a solution entered on automatic. The last two days I saw immortal black creatures trying to kill me, I was helped by men who were like something out of the Middle Ages, was in a city that seemed out of a movie and finalizing was on the side of an elf and my brother was dying. I'm crazy.

In my room she said she a bath was being prepared and would soon bring some clothes for me, I thanked her from the bottom of my soul and she just smiled and said she'd be back soon.

After the bath I lay in bed it was incredibly soft and without realizing I blacked.

**Marcus POV:**

I regained consciousness and regretted it instantly I felt a force pulling me to open my eyes and I panicked. I saw an eye in flames, and a voice echoed in my mind.

"I see you!" The voice said.

"Obey Me and I will realize your most impossible dreams!"

I knew something was wrong his strength was incredible, I felt like an ant ready to be crushed, my body was burning and I could not do anything.

"Obey me or everyone you love will die!"

Then I felt my body getting cold, I started to feel powerful, a chilling blue light began emanating from my body and the eye stopped. I did not understand anything.

"How? This is impossible, you can not have that power, I will control you, I am the master of the Wraith, I am the Lord of Darkness, Lord of the Rings and you will bow before my power. "

Then everything went black again and I before losing consciousness again I heard. "You will bow down or die spectrum".


	4. Chapter 4- He is technically dead

**Chapter 4- He is technically dead**

****Disclaimer these characters and the world that the story takes place are not mine! **  
><strong>This story made just for fun and without any financial purpose.<strong>**

**Ellen POV:**

I wake up with a knock on the door, it is Ilivan.

She tells me to follow her, she says that Master Elrond summoned me.

As I walked I began to notice that Imlandris had more elves than I initially turns, each was doing something to help, whether caring for plants or painting.

My only thought was that they were beautiful, all had perfect features, it was truly a beautiful people. I also noticed several training with sword and bow, them targets they took aim were far, far away. Yet they hit flawless.

Finally we come to a white room, I saw my brother lying on the bed, he was wearing other clothes that last time I saw him, the place where the knife had hit was all banded, still red with blood. His face was white, he looked for all purposes dead. I was nearly collapsing in tears when I saw he was still breathing faintly, there was still hope.

Then I noticed that there were more people in the room, one it was Aragorn, the other was sitting on the side of the bed, it was different from other elf wearing a red and green tunic, diamond rings and a diamond tiara. I felt around him an aura of power and almost overwhelming superiority, it seemed I was in the same room with a king. His face showed concern when he saw me he introduced himself:

"Hello, I am lord Elrond of Imlandris the last friendly house. I already know your name Ellen, and your brother Marcus, both names I've ever seen in my many years of life. Now sit down beside me and tell us your story so I can help you. "He speak pulling a chair, Aragorn stood silent beside me.

"I do not know where to start ... My brother and I were home, when something brought us here. I do not know what or how, after this we were lost and we were attacked by horsemen dressed in black, if they were human ... I do not know what's going on here, all this does not exist, elves do not exist where I 'm ? "Finally all that was happening, the absurdity of the situation I found myself became unbearable and I snapped.

At that moment Aragorn held my hand and said:

"Do not lose hope my lady, we are still understanding what's going on here to take you back to your house, Master Elrond, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Elrond closed his eyes as if pondering, "I do not know how you're here, but it is obvious that you are not this time, maybe Eru has brought you, but for what purpose I do not know yet. I feel that you will have a great participation in the events to come, although for better or for evil I do not know. "

"Your brother is still alive, he suffered an injury from a Morgul blade, they are enchanted with deadly spells, few people alive but me can have a chance to save him, that Aragorn was really lucky to have saved. Though as he still alive I do not know, I did my best and at the end I seemed shadows were almost taking him, then they retreated as if something's depart, and I felt a black power around his brother, something that it and resembles the power of nine but different, there is not only darkness in it. "

"Aragorn, let guards around him, if he wakes up I want to be notified immediately, beware, although he is not taken by the darkness we do not know what's going on in his mind, he can be dangerous."

"Follow me to my room, let him rest." And it led us to his quarters where we sat down and were given orders for food and drink to be brought there.

Now who spoke was Aragorn. "Miss Ellen you and your brother are lucky to be alive. You stood against four of the nine black riders sir, and they have no mercy, if not for a fluke you would be the dead or worse "

"What were they? Why did not die? "I asked remembering the number of arrows that hit them void.

"They can not die by normal weapons, they were great men corrupted by darkness, their powers are only matched by its enormous cruelty, if the nine were together we would not save you. Understand that they are the most feared generals of the dark lord, and without hesitation will kill anyone who stood in their way. "He spoke seriously.

The doors opened and an elf came placing food dishes on the table before us, and a pitcher of wine.

Help yourself lady, you must be starving the resent events.

And it was true, I was hungry, ate while Elrond and Aragorn debated trying to understand the current situation, I just listened in as they talk about my brother. He looked dangerous although I do not understand how he could have such power that Master Elrond spoke.

Then the temperature dropped suddenly in the room, the two men stood fast and held their swords ready to fight, screams were heard from outside the room, I was terrified. Will the knights returned? They dare not come in here, is not it?

The two men stood waiting, the screams in the distance were dying and then a knock on the door. Then another, and another, something was trying to knocks it, the light around us seemed to diminish, I was terrified, chills went up my spine and then the door opened and I see what I least expected.

My brother with a sword in his hand and his blue eyes but not like before, it was an icy blue, as frightening as his white skin like the snow. He wore the same outfit when he was lying down, but it seemed that exhaled an aura of fear of his body. And worst of all, his sword was wrapped in a ghostly pale blue.

Then he raise his sword.

**A / N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger and just shows the point of view of Ellen, promise to compensate in the next chapter xD. The story seems to be going well so far, I have several ideas and I'm still making up my mind! I wish you would help me by giving me tips on how to improve and excuse any grammar error, english is not my first language: /.**

**PLEASEEE REVIEW!**

**Thank you for your attention!**


	5. Chapter 5- Wraiths

Chapter 5 - Wraiths

MARCUS POV:

My dream was disturbing, ghostly creatures attacked me all the time, I had no rest. I no longer felt cold or pain, in fact I felt nothing. I was rambling, just suffering. Then I heard voices.

"Ellen ... Darkness ... is still alive ... He's dangerous. "

It was an unfamiliar voice, I tried to scream for help but nothing goes. Then after a few minutes the silence returned. I needed to move, I would not give up after all I went through. I did not understand what powers the eye believed that I had, but if I had I would actually use them to make him pay for the threats to my sister. He would regret what he had spoken.

A rush of anger began to take over my mind, anger, frustration, fear all at the same time. So I took way, stood in the darkness, I felt as if my skin was made of ice, then I saw a figure appear from the darkness that surrounded me. Looked like a ghost, he came with his sword into fists and when he got close he said.

"You will soon fall into human darkness, and then it will be just another servant of the dark lord. "He was close now, his face inches from mine, his icy blue eyes, white hair and almost transparent skin. I was terrified.

So the sword moved, the pain was excruciating, I looked down and saw the sword stuck in my chest but there was no blood, only pain.

"You and weak, and will never been able to control the power of the Wraiths " He said smiling and leaving the sword in me.

The last thing I heard when I was losing consciousness was the laughter of the Wraith.

I opened my eyes. I was in a bed in a white room, it was day and the light coming through the open windows. "I'm saved! "I thought. Then the shock. I was standing, but it was not me who controlled my body. "Now look at the destruction and pain that you will cause for being weak" A voice inside my head said, laughing.

My body now controlled by the Wraith opened the door and then two guards turned surprised, "Stop now! "Was the only thing he managed to say before I caught him by the throat and lifted as if he weighed nothing. He was choking. The other took his sword and came toward me. I just threw the elf in his companion. The force of the impact was such that the two fainted.

"Scum of Valinor, they will also bow before the Lord of Darkness"

Attracted by the noise of the fight, other elves came running. I picked up the sword of the fallen guard and said something in an unknown language. Instantly the sword took a bluish color and I smiled.

"See now the power of the Wraiths you fool. "

Now the house was a mess, elves ran for help and others came towards me to try to stop me. All failed.

The Wraith in control of my body knew where he was going, I also felt there was a strength in that house, and it was there that my body followed. I tried to take back control but was easily repelled by the him. Then it was facing a door different from the others. I knocked the door with ease, inside were two men, one human and one elf dressed in green both had swords in their hands and looked at me with surprise.

"Elf, today you will die as those who defied the dark lord! "And attacked. The fight against the two men was difficult, they were extremely skilled and strong, but the spectrum was too. My body attempted to with a quick move behead the man in green but narrowly missed. The clash of swords was so strong that I felt my whole body tremble.

The two men were formidable but the spectrum had not only a supernatural force but also an absurd skill. The blue sword he wore seemed to be faster and cause enormous damage on the swords of men without suffering any.

"Marcus regain control of your body or you will die! "The elf said.

"He is now mine fool, and soon you will be dead and the dark lord will rule everything! "

The fighting continued furiously, then I saw my blow disarmed the man in green and he was thrown to the ground. The elf tried to hit me, his blows were fast and accurate, and although it would hit some blows none of them had the power to stop me. The Wraith laughed and finally landed a blow that tripped the elf. "Die Elf" I was about to kill him when a familiar voice called out and someone tried to hold me.

"Marcus STOP! "

My body turned and I saw my sister holding me in tears.

I felt when the Wraith threw her to the ground and tried to hit her with the sword.

"No! "I said. "You will not hurt her! "

I fought the spectrum with all my power. My body was standing still while our wills dueled. The two recovered and were standing with swords in my neck if I lose this fight I would die.

"Wait Aragorn! Let's see if he had managed to gain control again. "The elf spoke.

I tried to regain control but it was almost impossible, I was fighting something far stronger than me. I was rapidly losing I listened Wraith laugh at me. "Your weak human, give up and just die. "

I heard the voice of my sister distant trying to help me "Marcus! Do not give up I cannot stay here alone ... help, I WONT LET YOU DIE! You will NOT die today! "And she slapped me in the face. I felt my strength increasing, I will not die today, I will not let a Wraith of shit control my body.

My strength increased, I felt the Wraith now struggling to maintain control. "You will not win against me your miserable human!"

"I will not only win , but make you and your master of shit pay for what you did! "And I used all my power to expel it from my body, I pulled out the sword that was in my chest and he screamed with rage for losing control. I felt when I regain control of my body and the specter vanished, then my body fell to the ground limp.

"Sister, next time do not hit the face, it hurts a lot. "I laughed and blacked out again.


End file.
